Left Behind
by skylit eyes
Summary: Max is captured and taken to the School after she leaves the flock. The whitecoats help her to realize that she has two missions. One: Save the world. Two: Destroy the Flock. Will Fang get Max to remember that she's their friends...before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story on FanFiction ever! The Prologue takes place later on in the story, so don't be worried if you're confused right now. All will be explained, I promise! Go ahead and read the Prologue now, and I'll try to post a new chapter ASAP.**

**READ IT NOW!!!! Haha :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Or any of the characters. Or anything in this story except the idea. **

**

* * *

Prologue**

Max POV

"When will she regain consciousness?" A female's voice asked. I tried to open my eyes enough to see where I was, but my eyelids refused. I didn't have enough energy to move an inch.

"Soon. Very soon." A male responded.

_At least I can hear. _I thought to myself. _It would be even worse if I were in total blackness._

"She's been out for over two days." The female said sharply. "Are you _sure_ you didn't screw up?"

"I'm positive." The man replied. He seemed to be trying not to get angry at the woman. "She will wake up sometime in the next half hour."

_Alright, Max, let's prove them wrong. Let's get up __**now**__._ I thought. I slowly struggled to open my eyes and looked around the room. It was so bright that I had to squint, making the room blurry.

"Welcome back, Max." The woman said, staring at me with ice-cold eyes.

I thought of the one place that I had been to before that had people who were so cold, so cruel.

The School.

I was back at the School.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I really hope that it wasn't too terrible for you. :p**

**If you have any comments, questions, concerns, suggestions, or (not too harsh) criticisms, then review or send me a message and I'll try to reply and/or change whatever you don't like.**

**I'll post a new chapter as soon as I can.**

**Please please please lease please review!**

**Peace out!**

**-Kara**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**A/N: Here's the first chapter. Don't be too critical because I wrote the Prologue the same night as this. Read it please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

One Week Earlier

MPOV

Fang was gone. Gone, gone, gone. Gone like whatever was left of my sanity. This is whit I think about as I lie in a bed in a motel somewhere in Texas. I know I most likely won't see him again for another twenty years, and that thought kills me. But I can't think about that now. I have a flock to take care of. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, even Total...they all need me now more then ever. I still can't think of Dylan as part of our flock, and I _definitely_ can't think of him as 'made for me.' I think of him more as someone who just so happens to be with us. I care for the flock more than I care for him, to be honest. I care for Fang even more.

I winced as the pain of Fang leaving hit me once more. Each time it hurt just as much. I have to remember not to think of him anymore.

_**Max, you have to put your mission before your pain.**_ My Voice says. No, the Voice isn't me thinking to myself. I almost wish it were. The Voice is someone talking to me inside my head. Fun, right?

_Yeah, yeah. I know. I have to 'save the world.' It's my 'duty in life.' _I think back at the voice. _I just don't think I can or want to anymore. Why don't you save the world? You already know almost everything as it is._

_**Saving the world is your duty, Max. If you cannot figure out how to do it on your own, then people will help you, but saving the world is your duty and your duty alone. **_

"What do you mean, people will help me?" I snap out loud. There's no response. "Hello? Anybody there? Oh, great. Just great."

"Max? Are you all right?" Nudge asks from her bed next to mine. Nudge and I are sharing a room. Angel is with Total and Dylan, and Gazzy and Iggy are together.

"Yep. I'm fine and dandy." I mutter. Nudge looks at me worriedly. "I'm fine, sweetie, I really am."

She gives me a look of doubt before closing her eyes to go back to sleep. I sigh as I go back to my thinking. I have to take care of the flock. That's more important than saving the world or dealing with...him...being gone. I can't do that very well in my present state of mind, though. Maybe it would be best if I just left for a little while. I could meet up with them in a few months after I manage to figure out how to cope with everything. How will I tell the rest of the flock? Face to face is too hard. I can't stand mushy, emotional good-byes. I guess writing letters to them is the best thing to do.

I silently creep out of the bed, grab the hotel pad and paper off of the nightstand next to it, and tiptoe over to the bathroom. I close the door, turn on the light, and begin to write.

_To my Flock:_

_I'm so sorry that I have to do this to you guys. You are all brave, strong, and smart (enough), so I know that you'll do fine without me. I have to leave. Angel, I think I'll let you be leader until I get back. You'll do fine. Dylan, watch out for everybody. Iggy and Gazzy, please only blow things up in self-defense. Hopefully that means you won't have to blow anything up at all. Total, I left you a piece of bacon in Nudge's bag. Please don't complain too much or she won't give it to you. Nudge, try not to talk too much, so people won't complain But if some asshole yells at you for talking, you can punch him in the gut. I'll only be gone for a few months, though. In exactly 12 weeks from now (on September 8__th__), meet me in the cave where we met the hawks. I promise you I'll be there. I love you all so much. And whatever you do, __don't__ come after me. _

_-Max_

I swallow the urge to burst out into tears. I'm the Incredible Max, after all. I place the note on the nightstand, grab my already packed backpack, and creep over to the window. The motel we're at is so crappy that it has a window that actually opens, but it doesn't have a balcony. I cross my fingers, hoping that the window will open silently. Remarkably, it does. It must have been recently oiled or something. I shrug on my windbreaker as I crawl out onto the roof of the motel. I stare up at the night sky with a smile. My wings slowly unfurl, slipping out through slits in my clothes. I do a running jump off the roof, flap my wings a few times, and then I disappear into the moonlit sky.

* * *

NPOV

I yawn and stretch. I hadn't slept well last night. I was worrying about Fang and Max. Speaking of Max, where is she? I guess she's in one of the other – wait, what's that? I read the letter then reread it to make sure that it's real. It is. Max is gone. First Fang and now Max? I burst into tears. Max may not cry, but that doesn't mean that I can't. Angel comes into my room, the rest of the flock quickly follows.

"What's wrong, Nudge?" Angel asks. I hold up the letter in response. They all gather around, and soon everyone is fighting tears.

"I can't believe she left, too." Iggy says.

"I have to find her." Dylan mutters.

"No, she can't be gone. I won't believe it." The Gasman says, blinking back tears.

"Where's that bacon, Nudge?" Total chokes out.

"Total are you...crying?" I ask. I didn't know Total cared about us that much.

"No." He sniffed.

"Aw, Total, that's so cute." Angel says, picking him up and sobbing with him. Eventually she gains control of herself. "Alright, everyone, Max left me in charge."

"Bad decision." Iggy mutters. Angel ignored him.

"I say that we go to New York for a couple of months. There's so much to do there. Then we can head to the cave and wait a week for Max. If she doesn't show, then we'll go look for her. Deal?" Everyone is silent. They can't believe that _Angel_ would come up with a plan.

"On one condition. We _have_ to see a Broadway musical." Total declares.

"I want to go shopping!" I squeal. My thoughts of Max quickly vanished. She would've wanted us to be happy, so I might as well try.

"We couldn't go without doing both of those things!" Angel says enthusiastically. "So it's settled then. All in flavor of the plan, say I." There was a chorus of "I's." Angel grinned.

"Let's roll."

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it. Pretty please with a cupcake on top review and if you like my story recommend it to other awesome people!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Luv ya!**

**-Kara**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I am soooooo sorry that it took me this long to update! And I'm also soooooo sorry that now that I finally update it's just a filler chapter to catch the story up to the Prologue. Anyways I hope that you don't hate me too much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Total, Dylan, or anything else related to Maximum Ride except for this story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

APOV

I smiled as I watched Gazzy and Iggy reenact songs from Wicked, the musical we had just seen. They were pretty awful singers, but it was nice of them to try to lighten the mood. We all missed Max and Fang, but honestly, I think it's a good thing that they left. I'm a much better leader than Max.

"Hey Angel?" Nudge asked. I quickly went into leader mode.

"Yes, Nudge?"

"Its been twelve weeks." She said. "And I know I'm not the only one that misses Max..." She trailed off when I narrowed my eyes.

"It's that you don't think I'm a good leader isn't it? All you ever talk about is Max. Well, I hate to break it to you, but max is gone, and she made me leader. So whatever

I say goes. If you think otherwise, you can leave, too." The flock stared at me worriedly. They'd never seen me in full-on leader mode.

"I never said you're a bad leader." Nudge said hesitantly. "I just think that as a good leader, you should value others' opinions. I was going to suggest voting on who wanted to go to our meeting spot to see if Max had come yet."

"Fine." I said bluntly. "Raise your hand if you want to see if Max has come." Nudge and Dylan raised their hands almost immediately. Iggy and Gazzy followed quickly. Even Total raised his paw.

"I guess it's settled then." I declared half-heartedly. "We're going to the hawk's cave."

* * *

MPOV

It'd been almost twelve weeks since I'd seen the flock, and I think I was about to go mad. I wasn't ready to give up searching for Fang right then though. I'd managed to track him going to several of Dr. Guntha-Hager's or whatever his name was bases.

I'd checked most of the places he'd been, but he hadn't been captured by any of them. There was only one place left. A branch located in California, of all places. I figured I could check there and then do one of two things. If he were there, I would go to my flock because it would be pretty hard to get him out on my own. If he weren't, I would still go back to my flock because I promised them I would meet them in twelve weeks unless something happened to me. So that's about when things started to go downhill.

I flew all the way to California, Of course, with my super speed thing and all, it didn't actually take very long. I did some serious searching for the place, which I found out is called Basis Eine (German, who would've guessed?). I finally ended up outside the base.

It wasn't actually that creepy unless you knew what was going on inside of it. It looked like some kind of laboratory, with a white, clean-looking building and windows that you couldn't see into. It was a pretty big place, and it hurt a little to know that so many cruel experiments were being done there.

Now here came the tricky part: actually getting inside. The security seemed pretty low, but that was probably just a trick.

"Right this way for the building tour, kids!" Uh...what? Apparently this place is public because a class of high school kids is going for a tour. Not that it's a bad thing. Actually it's a great thing because it gives me a chance to get into the "Basis Eine." I quickly follow the group of kids when they pass the bush I was hiding in. It was a _huge _group, so I don't think anybody noticed that I didn't go to their school.

"Everybody please come in through these doors and tell this nice guard your first and last name." The teacher said. **(A/N Sorry about the really easy entrance to the base, but I really couldn't think of anything else!)**. I walked up to the guard hesitantly, hoping that he wouldn't recognize who I was or something.

"My name is...Alex. Alex Brown." I said. I breathed a sigh of relief as the guard nodded and sent me through the doors. As soon as the group of kids began their tour I darted off into a small hallway on the left. I slowly and carefully made my way down the hallway towards what I hoped were the rooms where they kept...experiments. I was surprised that nobody had caught me yet. Just as I had that thought a felt a strong grip on my arm.

"Now just where do you think you're going," He asked. "Max?" I quickly raised my arm to whip it around and punch the guys face in, but before I could do that I felt the needle pierce my arm and I was drifting into unconsciousness.

"When will she regain consciousness?" A female's voice asked. I tried to open my eyes enough to see where I was, but my eyelids refused. I didn't have enough energy to move an inch.

"Soon. Very soon." A male responded.

_At least I can hear. _I thought to myself. _It would be even worse if I were in total blackness._

"She's been out for over two days." The female said sharply. "Are you _sure_ you didn't screw up?"

"I'm positive." The man replied. He seemed to be trying not to get angry at the woman. "She will wake up sometime in the next half hour."

_Alright, Max, let's prove them wrong. Let's get up __**now**__._ I thought. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was so bright that I had to squint, making the room blurry.

"Welcome back, Max." The woman said, staring at me with ice-cold eyes.

I thought of the one place that I had been to before that had people who were so cold, so cruel.

The School.

I was back at the School.

* * *

**A/N So there's Chapter 2. I promise that the next one will be longer. I want to thank lazerwolf314 and fireflies371 for being my first 2 reviewers! Thanks so much!**

**Reviews are better than ice cream :)**

**Ciao!**

**-Kara**


End file.
